Hunters
by Grimora-and-Winterpaw
Summary: Naruto, Boro, Sakura, Kiba, and yes, Garaa, have hunted demons down in the town Konoha for as long as they can remember. Now, the demon overlord, named the 'The Summoner' has been released, and seeks revenge. GaaraSakura later
1. Prologue

Hunters...  
  
Long ago, in a town, the all too well known, Konoha Village, there lived a boy and many secrets still untold...  
  
Naruto stood leaning over the side of a tall building, watching and waiting for the 'things' to appear. "Well, do you see them?" questioned a tall lean man next to the boy. "No, not yet, I think he dares not to show his face. 'They're' that way you know." Naruto grinned to himself. The man next ti him grinned as well. Minutes passed buy like hours, a brief wind passed by, blowing their hair as they waited for something to happen. "Boro?" Naruto looked at him. Boro looked down at him, his mined racing on different things. "Hmm?" is all he could say, look down at his subordinate. Naruto smiled and chuckled, making Boro raise an eyebrow at him. Naruto pointed down to the street. Boro immediately knew what he saw, the 'thing' had finally showed up. Boro wasted no time. "Naruto, does he have the cart trailing behind him?" he said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Hai!" Naruto said as he poised himself for action. Boro grinned to himself, 'just like me when i was little...' but his thoughts were interrupted. "Sensei, let me take him, please???" Naruto whined as he pout his lower lip. Boro inwardly grinned. "Well, I don't think you can take one of, those, this early in your training." Naruto's joy almost faded, but just then... "I guess you can take on the demon with me, if you like." Boro said look down on the demon with the cart, and then to the corner of his eye. He saw so much childish joy on Naruto's face, but it was joy none the less. Boro put his hands together in the ancient jutsu form, and saying in the ancient tongue of the Elders... "Deh-heuh-zubah-elas" he chanted, and his voice rang on for miles it seemed. Naruto froze, his glance went from the street to his master. "Sensei, why are you summoning your weapon? Aren't you powerful enough without it?" Naruto said with questioning eyes. Boro looked over at him, then... *BOOM!* a sword, at least ten feet tall, with a hook in the middle, leaped from the sky. Boro caught it no problem. Naruto looked in awe at his sensei, his master just kept looking at him, then he smiled. Naruto knew it was time. His favorite time. The time... TO FIGHT!!! "Let's get it on! Sensei! Lead the way!" Naruto shouted with such enthusiasm, it would've choked any other person. Boro smiled and nodded towards his pupil. Then they both disappeared (ninja style).  
  
Down on the street, a man with a twisted face walked cautiously, with a wooden foot cart at his heels. Soon enough... *POOF*, Naruto and Boro (holding his sword over his shoulders) appeared in front of him. The man was taken back for a second. "We've come to exterminate you and your cargo." Boro said, glaring at the undead thing in-front of him. It twisted its head to look at the man in front of him. It tried to speak, but came out as gargles in its throat. Naruto cringed at that sound. Because he knew, not too long ago, this 'thing' was a human being. Now, a demon possessed this form. Naruto got ready for a big fight, but Boro lead the demon off to another location. "Naruto!" Boro yelled at the top of his lungs, "Destroy that cart!" but before Naruto asked what 'to' do to the cart, Boro was gone. Naruto looked at the small cart, and walked over to it. He looked it up and down, noticing that it looked to be nothing more than a normal working cart. But just then, something caught his eye. A tag was sticking out of the cart, from underneath a blanket in the back. When Naruto noticed this, his mind clicked, and curiosity kicked in. He stood right over top of it, it had Elder script on it, he really couldn't read it yet, Boro had only taught him how to banish demons. So he didn't know not to touched it, even the Kyubi inside didn't know this. So, he touched it... "WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt as if his organs were burning from the inside out. He flopped around as if a fish had just been caught, and was out of water. "Naruto!?" Boro whispered as he turned around. *POOM* His sword hit the ground in front of the demon, right before it hit him. He turned to see the boy flopping. 'Good' he thought, as his rotting voice box forced a laugh out. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Voice from Within

Chapter 1: A voice from within.  
  
"Heh, stupid boy, he should've touched the seal on that demon." Said the other demon as he started walking towards Boro.  
  
"Hehehe, your sword's broken, can you defeat me without it?" He questioned, as he slowly got closer to Boro. Boro wasn't paying attention though, he had never seen anything like this before, and it was happening to the one of all people, Naruto.  
  
*Back away from him you crooked sniveling little piece of human decay!* The voice rang in the demon's mind.  
  
'Now what? Am I going crazy?' the demon thought as he looked around for the source of the voice. A shadow had formed behind him, he never took notice of it. Soon, it swallowed all of the demon's form. The sound of trickling blood could be heard. When Boro heard this, he thought 'not him again!' Just as soon as he thought that though, Gaara walked slowly out of the shadows, with his scythe in hand.  
  
*Well, well, we meet again you old ragg!* the voice chuckled in his head. 'NO NO NO!' Boro screamed in his head, as the fully unsheathed Gaara revealed himself from the shadows.  
  
"Now, now, we shouldn't be so hasty to judge, now should we?" Gaara voice rang again. "That was very tasty however, he must have been an underling to the 'Summoner'." Blood ran down from his shoulders, the gourd was full of the crimson liquid. He walked past Boro over towards Naruto. Boro felt frozen, not from the surprise visit, but from the sudden kill.  
  
"Shinigami?" Boro questioned asked, as he to came back to his senses. He too, started walking towards Naruto's direction. Then from afar, they both noticed something was wrong. Gaara turned to face Boro.  
  
"Get Naruto, take him to the meeting place in the woods. I'll be there as soon as I have a little fun with this one. Gaara poofed in a heap of thick black smoke, then reappeared in front of the likely opponent. The demon was enormous. It had a black executioner looking mask on, wires and tubes running in and out of its back, and a huge metal spiked arm. The arm looked as if it could take out a skyscraper (not like ours, just a really tall building in the town) no problem.  
  
*FUN, FUN, FUN!!!!!!!* Gaara sounded at the top of his lungs. a voice laughed within him. *Shukaku!?* Gaara's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. the voice sound again. *I thought you were banished long ago.* Gaara asked, eyes still wide, but they were slowly going back to normal. Gaara rolled his eyes, ' we have a job to do, so let's get it over with.'  
  
Soon, he was back on his feet, running after the demon. 'Demon #012 huh? Why does he always number them? Stupid Summoner. Can you take him, old friend?' Gaara amused in his mind. Shakaku softly chuckled, knowing Gaara would never give him the answer, even if he begged him. 'Let's do it then.'  
  
Gaara then jumped down in front of the demon.  
  
ME: Yay!!! My first chappy is up! * Chorus sings Halleluiah in background * Well, more to come soon, skool takes up most o my time, so it might take a while. But I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Reviews welcome, even flames, and I know my spelling sucks on big words, so work with me here, it's my first time doing this.  
Hunter-Gaara signing off. 


	3. Chapter 2:A Kid, A Demon, and Everything...

Chapter 2: A Kid, A Demon, and Everything In-between 

"Speech"

'Thought`

***Gaara's telepathic speech***

Shakaku's speech

Gaara walked closely to the demon, then he set down the gourd next to a wall nearby. 'Just watch me Shakaku, I'm good without your help. ` He walked deadly close to the demon; instantly, the demon detected him. It flung around, and charged him. 

Though the demon charged at him, he kept walking in its direction. He took his scythe and transported it back to the other dimension from whence it came. He grinned in his old evil fashion, and then, started running at the creature himself. But before the creature could react, Gaara was on top of his back. He had ninja techniques beyond just the brute strength of the creature he fought. 

"Nehhh, seems as though you weren't worth much to begin with…" Gaara said as he whisked his hand around to one of the many tubes on the things back. "Now, shall we have a little fun? I promise to make the best of it…" As soon as he said that, he ripped the tube right out of the creatures back right side, and then jammed it into the left side. The creature stumbled around, then it tried to shake him off, but he just held on as if it were wind blowing against him. 

"Hmmm, I'm getting tired of this, I think I'll just take you out right now…" then he ripped its arm off (the one without the metal). He took the arm and held it out in front of himself, and then he grinned again. The creature turned around and around, spinning in the pain of his bloody stub. Gaara threw the arm to the side and the creature went after it. Gaara merely looked to the side, towards a sleek feminine shadow. 

"Shu-ku-fu-ku…" a beautiful voice rang on for miles. Right before the creature reached his arm, he stopped. The voice had reached him first. He immediately began to scream in different pitches. Glass shattered. Animals ran for life, as did the people too. The ground vibrated with waves of tremendous force, knocking, vender's shops and some people, down to the Earth's surface.

"Cheh, who said I needed help, you wretched girl?" he looked to his side again. Her bodied tensed; he definitely had said the wrong thing.

"…" She said nothing and ignored it, and soon brushing it off. She went back to what she was doing before he so rudely interrupted. The girl made quick hand symbols, and summoned up a portal with which to hold the demon. Black encircled jade eyes only watched, waiting for her to mess up. But she never did. 

After some several minutes of the demon struggling, she had finally sealed it away. She gasped for air; it took a lot of chakra to summon a portal for something that big. See, in sealing a demon away for good, its not how much power the demon holds, it's how big they are, and some were unexplainable. 

"Took you long enough…" Gaara's voice drifted off in the night (yeah, it took that long, *-*). 

"WELL YOU WERE NO HELP!!!" the pink haired kunoichi stated plainly, at the top of her lungs of course. "YOU JUST WATCHED!!!"

"Cheh…" Gaara snorted, as he was about to pick up the gourd he had set down earlier, a deep rumbling came from ground behind him. He turned around quickly, to see the girl was gone. At first he thought she might have disappeared before that earthquake. 

But an ear-piercing scream said otherwise… 

"Stupid girl." And soon Gaara answered to the scream, because no one else would.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

*Shukufuku-means 'blessing' in Japanese, and this effects the demons tremendously, its like light vs. dark, but we know who always wins in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, my 2nd/3rd chappy is up. It is short though. Oh well… Anyways, I need suggestions for fight scenes and demon descriptions, SO PWEASE WRITE TO ME!!!! I BEG OF YOU, WRITE!!!! Ok, that's all for now…

Next Time on the Hunters: Will happen to Sakura (you should've figured it out with the mention of pink hair in this chappy) ? Why does no one answer to the cries of Sakura but Gaara? 

Find out in~~~Chapter Three: The Rescue, Part One ((yeah, it's a lame title, ^-^))


	4. Chapter 3:The Rescue Part 1

Chapter 3:The Rescue Part One

Gaara ran towards the screaming, his breathe still shallow. He ran on for what seemed like ages. Then, just over a ridge that showed up out of nowhere, he saw the demons head. The black cap was still on, but for the rest of the body, it was mangled. 

"Stupid girl." the demon's throat made a gurgling noise that sounded as if it were trying to laugh. The sound was so horrifying,, it made one nauseated. 

"AHHH, HELP ME!!!" Sakura screamed and thrashed around, trying to get loose. She tried to grab a kunai or scroll, but the demon grabbed them and threw them far away. He laughed (gurgled) some more. He suddenly set her down on the cold ground. 

"What the.?" she looked around but saw nothing. Soon the demon hit the ground beside her, shaking it like an earthquake. A blur whirled past her, she turned, but saw yet nothing again. 

"Hello.?" she looked at the demon, but she couldn't see his face. She moved closer to look. She screamed. The creatures face had been torn off, black blood was splattered everywhere. She backed up in horror, only to back up into him.

"What are you doing here girl?" his voice as evil as ever, but smooth his tongue was, he could talk his way through anything. She stopped as soon as she backed into him, her eyes filled with fear and shock. Sakura tilted her head up to look at him, she stared. His jade eyes looked down on her as all others did, but his were hate filled. They say a person's eyes were the key to their soul. Gaara only stared down at her, his eyes seemed glued to her. 

Sakura stilled stared in horror at him. He seemed to not like this, his gaze turned away from her to the creature. When he turned, black blood dotted the whole side of his face. Gaara sighed then turned back away from her by a few feet and walked towards the creature. He brought out his scythe and finished off the demon. He hacked and slashed till the creature's body was mush. 

Sakura stood there, still in shock, watching all of this death. She looked a Gaara, his face showed. nothing. Nothing, no emotion, just like Sasuke. cold. But why did he stare at her so long? And why did only he answer the call of her cries? She wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask. She wanted to move, but her legs protested. 'Come on, work!!!' she forced herself to move towards him. Little by little, she inched towards him. 

"What are you doing?" he turned to look at her, she was only 8 inches away from him. He stared down at her, she wasn't much smaller than him, but he always looked down on people, cause they always did him that way. All his life, loneliness. Looked down at because he had power none else had, and they had used him. She tugged at his black suite and he came back to reality.

"You should go home." his antisocial ness kicking in. She stared at him, but when he said that, she looked down a little.

"W-why, d-did you." she couldn't finish it, she just couldn't. He looked up at the dark sky. 

"Save you.I don't know, I just couldn't see you dead." She whipped her head up and looked at him strangely, but she only saw his neck. He felt her gaze, but only sighed and put his arms behind his head. He started walking off, to where, he didn't know. 

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME???" Sakura blurted out loudly, then she clasped her hands over her mouth. He stopped walking, and was about to turn to her. 'Oh no, what have I done?' she wondered in horror as he turned to her. Jade eyes met bright green. 

"I still don't know, but you got an extra room to where I can stay?" his eyes still fixed on her; he avoided the subject on purpose. Sakura was taken back a bit at his question. She looked away when she noticed she was just staring at him, she turned a bit red. 

"Sure." she masked a fake smile and led the way back to her house. Gaara walked, not too far and not too close, to her. Sakura could only think of what to say when she got back home with him, especially if her folks were there. She sighed and walked on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My 3rd chappy!!!! YAY!! Well, reply back, and please R & R!!! I need reviews!!!!

Hunter-Garaa signing out..!


	5. Chapter 4:The Rescue, Part 2

Chapter 4: The Rescue Part Two  
  
Sakura felt the wind pick up as they reached her house. Gaara stood behind her silent as she jumbled to get her key out. When she opened the door, she peered in, no parents... She sighed, 'This is good, I could never explain this to them.' Her mind ran on with thoughts, only to be halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to Gaara and remembered the room question, she blushed and looked away. She mumbled sorry as she led him in.  
The house was quiet, only the pair made noises as they came in. Sakura read a note on the table, her parents were gone again on some mission or who knows where. She mumbled stuff as she thought more and more.  
  
"Do you have a room or not..?" Gaara looked at her, his face read: getting impatient. Sakura sighed and showed him up a set of stairs to her room, cause if her parents came back, at least she could hide him, or try to. He sat quietly in a corner, his gourd on the other side of the room. Gaara glanced at her as she cleaned the room, being just as quiet as him. He growled as silence started to bore him, he looked at her as she suddenly left the room. He sighed and followed after her, his boredom turning to curiosity.  
Gaara only watched her from the stairs as she scurried around the kitchen to make something for them both. She cooked and cooked and cooked, it seemed to take her hours to get it done. When it was done, she made two plates and came up the stairs, handing one to him. She passed by him, going up to her room to sit and think more. Gaara stared at his plate for a moment, then ate it slowly enjoying the taste of real food for once.  
  
After Gaara was done, he set the plate down in a tiny sink. He hadn't heard a peep out of Sakura for awhile. Even if he really didn't know her, much, it wasn't like her to be real quiet. He walked up the stairs slowly, when he reached her door, he cracked it open some. Sakura lay asleep on her soft bed, a half smile planted perfectly on her face.  
Gaara sighed and walked into the room silently, he grabbed the plate and walked out. He looked at her one more time before he left. He walked down the stairs and put himself to good use for his hostesses generous ways. He sighed again and cleaned up, practically making the house shine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sunny and bright day greeted Sakura as she woke up. Birds chirped, children played, dogs barking, everything to expect on a nice day. She stretched happily and hopped out of bed. She showered quickly and got dressed, drying her hair quickly before going down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my..." she gasped as she was met by a sparkling clean home. She looked around for the person who did it, but she saw no one around in the kitchen or dinning room. She trudged into the living room and saw Gaara sitting on the couch, his arms crossed and his eyes closed in what seemed like thought.  
  
"Did you do that?" she motions to the still overly clean house. He glances at her, and then closes his eyes again.  
  
"So what if I did..? YOU going to throw ME out..?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm, as it echoed through the somewhat empty home.  
  
"No no, this is a better job than me and my mom put together." She smiled and chuckled at the thought of him cleaning, in an apron. He frowned at her from across the room, but it took no (or even had) effect on her. She smiled and waved at him as she went to make something to eat. As she opened the door to her fridge, her eyes widened.  
"He even got groceries..." She smiled more as she shuffled through the food and make a light brunch for them both. But just as she was about to finish, the door bell rang. Sakura grunted from her happy spot and answered the door. She jumped back as a yellow haired boy gripped her waist tightly and swung her around.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" He chanted as he held her up with a loving death grip. A huge bleached white blond man smiled from behind the energetic boy. She let them both in and greeted them happily, the blond yellow haired boy still holding her.  
  
All froze when Gaara entered the cheery room, his eyes fixed on Sakura being held by Naruto. His eyes narrowed at Naruto, his pupils giving a sign of death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neh, what will happen next??? WHO KNOWS, NOT EVEN ME!!! lmao, I did this chappy off the top of my head, but i am trying to get the Gaara+Sakura in there, R&R pwease!?, give suggestions, I don't care...much. XD  
  
sighing off...for now...  
Hunter-Gaara 


End file.
